The invention relates to a bottle storage device, particularly a bottle rack, for at one double row of bottles formed by a first row and a second row and supported on a support assembly, with each support assembly comprising a first support assembly part for supporting the lateral surfaces of the bottles of the first row and a second support assembly part for supporting the lateral surfaces of the bottles of the second row and a third support assembly part arranged therebetween to support the bottle necks of the bottles of both rows of the double row, with the respective support assembly parts being distanced from each other.
Bottle storage devices, particularly in the form of bottle racks, for example implemented as wine (storage) racks or sales and display racks are known in various embodiments. A rack unit of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 43 28 660 A1, in particular for storing wine bottles of all sorts and displaying them, in particular, for sale. In this bottle rack, in which the central rack bars are continuously supported vertically at both sides, loading and/or unloading the stored material occurs parallel in reference to the longitudinal axis of the stored material from both sides of the bottle rack. This is particularly disadvantageous when using the rack unit for sales display, because signets and product information are usually applied at the lateral surfaces of the goods to be displayed and customers want to access the selected goods without any delay in case of a positive decision for purchase. A similar bottle rack is also known from EP 1 029 469 A1.
From GB 2 221 149A a bottle storage device is known in which the individual bottles can be stored laying over top of each other. For this purpose, at both sides holding parts are provided for the respective bottoms of the bottles and in the middle holding parts for the bottle necks, formed by freely projecting pins. This bottle storage device has a comparatively low storage capacity and each bottle must be inserted precisely into the holding parts which are formed relatively small.
US 2004104187A1 also shows a bottle storage device with freely projecting bars to support the lateral surface and the bottle neck of a respective bottle. When rows comprising several bottles are formed with this bottle storage device a very high stress of the projecting bars develops. Additionally, the storage capacity in reference to the volume of the device is limited as well.